


Failing to Win

by orphan_account



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Charlie thinks hes a bad sub, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Merlin proves him wrong, Multiple Orgasms, Pain, literally all porn, with some feelings thrown in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie craves the sweet release of submission, but finds it difficult to trust a partner enough to let go and slip into the headspace he needs.  He hates failing at anything, but to be bad at this seems particularly humiliating.  He wouldn't continue to keep trying if he didn't need it so desperately.  All he needs is dom willing to give him a chance.</p>
<p>He never expects that dom to be Merlin and he never expects Merlin to show him just how capable of surrender he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failing to Win

**Author's Note:**

> For all of you who wanted a longer Merlie story from me, here you are. It's all porn, but I felt the need to post something filthy to maintain my rep since the last few things I've put up on tumblr were straight fluff.
> 
> Come hang out with me on tumblr http://bulletproofsuitkink.tumblr.com/ if you wanna join the crew of the good ship Merlie.

Forty five minutes, an extensive conversation about limits and expectations, and one trip to the front desk to secure a room was all it took for Charlie to find himself kneeling and naked on the floor in front of Merlin. The room Merlin had booked was a basic playroom, not a dungeon, and it didn’t seem like Merlin had requested any special equipment. The only furniture in the room was a cabinet containing supplies and toys, a screened off area containing a sink, a water cooler, a hamper, and an oversized leather couch.

Merlin hadn’t wasted any time once they were inside, directing Charlie to strip and kneel. Not even an hour after arriving at the club, Charlie had managed to get his clothes off, get on his knees, and find a Dom promising him a successful scene. It was enough to make him feel a bit dizzy. Even if it did mean kneeling for the man that had ended his shot at Kingsman.  
Merlin ran his fingers through Charlie’s hair, slowly, like he had nowhere better to be and nothing better to do. “This is an even better view than I imagined. You’re much prettier quiet and on your knees than bullying the other candidates.”

Charlie looked up at Merlin through his eyelashes and tried to look like he was giving in. He’d always hated this part of the scene, the part where so many other subs seemed to just relax into their role. Charlie mostly found it annoying; Merlin’s condescending tone wasn’t helping. He wanted to snap out something to the effect of “you’d rather I bully them in a club, like you?” but he knew better, and he bit his lip to hold the torrent in. 

Merlin laughed softly and ruffled Charlie’s hair like he was a pet doing a cute trick and he was the indulgent owner. He didn’t do anything else and he didn’t give Charlie any indication of what he was supposed to be doing either.

Charlie didn’t know how much Merlin was expecting from him here and he wanted to just do something already; this endless waiting was making it feel like he was messing this whole thing up already. And Charlie despised failure—Hesketh’s always got what they wanted. Except, not Charlie. This man had witnessed the biggest failure of Charlie’s life and now here he was watching Charlie fail again. His face burned with the humiliation of it. His cock twitched with interest.

Merlin put a finger under Charlie’s chin and tipped his head back, forcing eye contact. “You okay?” The question sounded sincere, all traces of Merlin’s earlier taunting gone.  
How pathetic was it that Merlin needed to check in with Charlie already and they hadn’t even started? Charlie hated himself for craving the release of submission so desperately when his damnable pride made it nearly impossible for him to attain it. Trying not to show his inner turmoil, Charlie licked his lips. “For now.” He didn’t want to admit how tense he was, or how the butterflies in his stomach felt like they had vampire teeth, or how nothing about this was sexy—it was just making him faintly queasy. It wasn’t an outright lie though; he wasn’t frustrated with himself yet, and he hadn’t done anything to disappoint Merlin either, so he supposed that qualified—for a given value of the word “fine.”

Looking entirely unconvinced, Merlin smiled. “Good.” He withdrew his hand. “Stand up.”  
Eagerly, Charlie stood. He was so glad he was being given the opportunity to try something else, something that didn’t feel like such a lost cause. He was also glad Merlin hadn’t called him out on his half-truth. God, he was cocking this up so badly already. He trembled a little once on his feet and he felt goosebumps prickle his skin.

Frowning slightly, Merlin reached out and put his big hands around Charlie’s biceps and began rubbing Charlie’s skin briskly.

Charlie’s lips parted in surprise and he couldn’t stop himself from swaying into the touch a fraction. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had touched him like this, and Merlin was so warm. The tingling buzz of pleasure crept from the skin beneath Merlin’s hands to the base of Charlie’s cock, plumping it a little where it hung between his legs. A whisper of a moan trembled its way out of his mouth before he could catch it. 

Merlin’s pupils dilated a touch at the small sound Charlie made, but he kept his touch comforting instead of sensual. He continued the motions until Charlie’s skin was no longer dimpled and he’d relaxed enough to stop shuddering. “Better?” he asked using that same genuinely curious tone from before.

Charlie nodded and let a soft, grateful smile curl the corners of his lips up. “Yes. Thank you.”

Nodding once to acknowledge the words, Merlin pulled his hands from Charlie’s skin and pointed to the couch. “Go lay on that face-up. I’ll arrange you how I want in a minute.”

Anxiousness curling in his belly, Charlie did as asked and lay on the couch, leather sliding against his skin tantalizingly. This was where it would all start to go wrong and that was such a shame when it had been feeling so lovely to have Merlin’s hands on him. Charlie wanted to ask him if he’d touch him everywhere—thought he might even be willing to beg for it now that he knew how fantastic it felt. But inevitably, Merlin would ask for something Charlie couldn’t give and then it would all go to shit—just like every other time he’d tried to submit to someone.

Satisfied, Merlin nodded and ducked behind the screen. He filled one of the paper cups from the water cooler and then made his way to the couch. He examined Charlie’s positioning and hummed contemplatively. “Scoot down some and then put your arms over your head.”

That was an easy enough request to fill, and Charlie felt pathetic for the painful little burst of hope that exploded in his chest when he wiggled lower so that his shoulders were flat against the seat but his head was partially supported by the armrest. He lifted his arms up and draped them over the armrest. The position wasn’t comfortable but he thought he could hold it for a while. He felt confident about this being something he could do and a shadowed, traitorous corner of his mind whispered that being successful outweighed any discomfort that might arise.

Seeming pleased with the stretch of Charlie’s body, Merlin hummed again and held the cup of water out. “I’m going to spend a while learning the taste of you, and when I’m done, I’m going to want this drink.” His lips curved into a devilish smile. “Hold it for me until I’m ready for it.”

Stomach clenching, Charlie nodded jerkily. “Okay.” He didn’t know where Merlin was going with this, but again, this was something he felt confident he could manage, at least nothing was setting off any alarm bells for him. Most of the Doms he’d been with in the past had been so predictable, he’d pretty much always knew what was coming—get on your knees, open your mouth, over my knee for a spanking, on all fours so I can fuck you—but this was so different and Charlie wasn’t sure what to expect in any capacity. The thought both terrified and exhilarated him, his heartbeat rabbiting and a surge of blood shooting to his groin. He was almost fully hard now and he didn’t think that had ever happened without a lot of direct stimulation during a scene before.

Merlin placed the disposable cup in Charlie’s hands carefully and waited until he’d grasped it firmly before removing his own hands. He raked an evaluating look over Charlie, hungry and possessive. “So gorgeous. I hardly know where to start.”

Feeling slightly awkward, Charlie hummed in acknowledgement of the compliment and wrapped his hands more securely around the paper cup. Charlie knew he was an attractive guy, and that it often got him the things he wanted. People seemed to like making good looking people happy, and when he was younger, he used that shamelessly to his advantage. But his looks hadn’t been able to give him either of the things he truly wanted in life—Kingsman and the ability to let go in surrender. Now? Charlie mostly didn’t care if anyone thought he was attractive as long as they thought he was competent, but here on this couch, spread out for Merlin’s perusal, he actually wanted Merlin to like what he saw. He wanted to tilt his jaw just so and let his thick eyelashes feather on his cheeks he wanted to spread his legs and arch his back to display his body in the most favorable way. He did none of those things. He felt like he should say something, show appreciation for the comment, but he didn’t think he could speak without blurting out all the half-formed insecurities and desires buzzing through his skull. He’d never felt this vulnerable and exposed during a scene—maybe not in his entire life.

Merlin hooked a hand under Charlie’s knee and tugged slightly. “This foot on the floor.” His voice was rough, deepened with arousal.

Unresisting, Charlie let Merlin manipulate his body to his liking. It wasn’t always so easy to let a Dom direct him physically like this, Charlie liked a much more obedience-driven version of submission, the kind where he was responsible for moving and contorting and controlling himself to please his partner. It was easier, but that probably meant it wasn’t real submission. Despite all of that, it felt easy to let Merlin handle his body. It felt right to let Merlin arrange him to his liking. It was a novel experience.

“Good.” Merlin rumbled in approval. He pointed to Charlie’s other leg. “That one up over the back.”

Blushing, Charlie lifted his leg and placed his thigh along the top of the vertical cushions, moving slowly and carefully so he didn’t spill Merlin’s water. He’d been naked for a while, yes, but this was a whole other level of naked that pushed at Charlie’s defenses. This was a whole other realm of exposure.

Merlin grinned with intent and slid onto the couch with Charlie, kneeling between his splayed thighs. “I definitely like you all spread open like this for me.”

Charlie fought back a distressed whine. He felt so open, so vulnerable like this; his blood rushed in his ears and his skin felt hot and itchy. He felt like a whore, begging lewdly for attention, and rather than turning him off, it made Charlie’s dick tingle and jerk under Merlin’s blatant appreciation.

Merlin grinned and then leaned forward, bracing his hands on his own thighs. He turned his head and licked delicately at the thigh Charlie had hooked over the back of the couch.  
Shivering warmth spread over Charlie’s skin and he breathed in deeply through his nose. His heart was a trapped bird beneath his ribcage, panicked and set on escape. There wasn’t much room in Charlie’s brain for frustration or nerves anymore, those thoughts were crowded out by concentration for the task he’d been given, the urgent desire to feel Merlin’s lips on his skin for as long as possible, and pure, unfiltered lust.

Merlin hummed and pressed a line of chaste kisses from Charlie’s knee to halfway up his thigh. He pulled back and switched to the other leg, pressing his closed lips to Charlie’s inner thigh in a random pattern.

Those teasing little kisses tickled and at the same time wound the coil of arousal in Charlie’s stomach tighter with every fleeting brush of Merlin’s lips. Charlie flexed his leg muscles, trying to remain still under the onslaught of so many diametrically opposed sensations. He wanted harder, more deliberate attentions while simultaneously hoping that Merlin did nothing but this for the next eternity. Charlie had never taken the type of lovers who took the time to worship his body. Beneath Merlin’s gentle, reverent ministrations, he felt cherished and like his efforts to please were appreciated, that they might be enough.

Merlin’s kisses grew wetter. His mouth open, he lipped at Charlie’s flesh with both the inside and outside of his lips, traveling closer to his groin and producing a curious combination of wet slide and dry friction depending on what part of his mouth he used.

A shiver rolled up Charlie’s spine and his belly throbbed with want. His dick twitched against his hip and left a smear of fluid behind on his skin. He’d long forgotten to be wary of this, forgotten to be jumpy about his ability to surrender to Merlin. Right now under such patient, blissful sensations it was easy to let go and give himself over to Merlin’s desires.

Reaching the join of Charlie’s thigh and groin, Merlin finally brought his tongue into play, licking and sucking hard enough to leave marks on first one thigh, then the other.

The building heat in Charlie’s insides went from soft and sensual to desperate and scalding in the blink of an eye. Charlie’s fingers spasmed and the paper cup in his hands crinkled slightly. Need pooled in his groin and clear thinking became much harder. “Please.” The word slipped out without any deliberate intent on Charlie’s part. He wasn’t sure whether he was pleading for more or less—for mercy and the cessation of all these overwhelming feelings, or for Merlin to shower him in them, harder, faster, and more intense. He didn’t think it mattered; Merlin appeared content to go at his own pace anyway.

Merlin looked up at him and licked a deliberate stripe over the little valley between Charlie’s hipbone and thigh muscle, slow and dirty. He pulled back just enough to make speech possible. “Please, what? If you want something, you’ve got to ask for it, Pretty.” His accent was more pronounced at the tail end and the way he rolled his r in the word pretty made it sound filthy.

Blistering heat spilled down Charlie’s spine. He shivered and opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Need and vulnerability choked him and his confusion made his thoughts as impossible to hold on to as wisps of smoke.

“No?” Merlin’s face looked mockingly contemplative. He pressed his mouth to the skin over Charlie’s hip and dragged his teeth across the ridge of bone.

The sharp sting did nothing to alleviate the growing tension in Charlie’s body. He whined and panted roughly, pulses of electricity racing through his veins. He was balanced on the edge of a knife, not only trying not to fall to one side or the other, but to not slice himself open in the process.

Merlin bit down roughly on the skin beneath his lips, even white teeth sinking into pale flesh.  
Pain blossomed in Charlie’s awareness and it whitewashed his brain in a haze of erotic desperation, any sense of shame evaporating. He gasped and arched his back. “Please, oh, God, your mouth, please!”

Merlin pulled back and shot Charlie a teasing frown. “But my mouth is already on you.”

Prick aching, Charlie growled in frustration. “On my cock. Suck me, please.”

All traces of teasing disappeared from Merlin’s face. “With pleasure.” He leaned forward and swirled his tongue over the head of Charlie’s cock.

Nerve endings lighting up like fireworks, Charlie whined and his toes curled.

Merlin hummed and wrapped a hand around the base of Charlie’s dick. He licked a stripe from his hand up to the tip and then sucked Charlie inside.

Lightning shot up Charlie’s spine directly to his brain, incinerating rational thought. He shouted wordlessly and his legs trembled. He was slowly breaking apart under Merlin’s mouth.  
Merlin sank down farther, engulfing Charlie’s cock completely. He bobbed his head a few quick beats.

Pleasure detonated beneath Charlie’s skin. He moaned, his whole body feeling like one live wire. “I…I—“

Merlin chuckled with his mouth full and then pulled up so that only the head of Charlie’s cock rested on his tongue. He sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks.

“Oh. Oh God.” Charlie’s entire body vibrated with the force of the pleasant sensations curling through him.

Merlin flicked the tip of his tongue over Charlie’s slit.

Sharp, intense bliss sliced through Charlie’s consciousness. All sense of where he was and what he was supposed to be doing shattered. He shook bodily and his hands jerked, the cup of water dropping from his fingers to the floor with a wet plop.

Merlin released Charlie’s cock and sat back, frowning in disappointment.

Horror flooding his system, Charlie babbled helplessly. “I’m sorry, oh god, so sorry. I don’t, I mean—“ He fixed a pleading stare on Merlin. He’d been doing so good, was sinking down into surrender so easily and letting Merlin take him apart. He couldn’t stomach the idea of displeasing him now, couldn’t live with the thought that Merlin might stop. “I can do better. I promise.”

“Shh.” Merlin ran his hand up the inside of Charlie’s leg in a feather-light touch. “Calm down. I’m not upset with you.”

Charlie collapsed into the couch with relief.  
Merlin let his hand wander up to Charlie’s hip and pressed his thumb into the impression of teeth he’d left there. “But you did make a mess. You’re going to have to clean it up.” His voice carried the expectation of compliance.

Charlie was nodding frantically before Merlin had even finished talking, so eager to correct his mistake. He hadn’t realized how far he’d been sliding into a different headspace, but it hit him now how far down the path he’d gone. Thoughts were hazy, arousal was partially muted, and the only thing Charlie could focus on was the desire to make Merlin happy, to wipe that hard look off his face and replace it with pleasure and approval.

Merlin pushed himself off the couch and headed to the cabinet against the adjacent wall. He opened it with a hum of contemplation and then selected a few items and returned to stand next to the couch. “Stand up.”

Instantly, Charlie scrambled to his feet, grateful for his second chance and determined not to screw it up.

With a little flourish, Merlin held up a small square of fabric, a rag of some sort. He searched Charlie’s face for a few beats, and apparently finding what he wanted, smiled darkly. He wrapped the cloth around Charlie’s cock and balls, covering them completely, and circled his fingers around the base to hold the ends. Using the cock-ring he’d also obtained, Merlin wrapped the strip of leather where his fingers were and then snapped it closed.  
The ring around his genitals made Charlie impossibly harder and the material covering him slid across his skin tantalizingly. He panted brokenly and stared desperately, uncomprehendingly at Merlin. He couldn’t think properly, brain too over-heated and fogged up. Deciphering what Merlin wanted, what he was supposed to do next, felt like the most complicated task he’d ever been assigned.

Merlin lifted an eyebrow and then took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, aren’t you going to clean up your mess, clumsy boy?” There was a jeering quality to his voice; he obviously enjoyed having Charlie in this predicament.

Realization dawned and the blood drained out of Charlie’s face so quickly he got light-headed. He looked down at his cloth-covered dick and moaned in abject humiliation. Keeping his eyes averted he took a few shuffling steps closer to the puddle on the floor. He stared down at the liquid dismally, his stomach turning over with nerves. He bit the inside of his mouth and looked at Merlin through his lashes. “I—“ He stopped there, having no idea what he wanted to say anyway.

Merlin smiled meanly. “I don’t see what the problem is. I’ve given you a towel, now clean up your mess, boy.”

Shame rolled through Charlie like a summer shower—quick and hot and soaking everything in a flash. He shuddered and awkwardly folded himself to his knees, skin flushed and insides squirming. He glanced back up at Merlin, begging him without words not to make him do this.

Looking entirely unmoved by Charlie’s plight, Merlin nodded in encouragement.

Mortified, Charlie moaned desperately again. He put his hands on the floor and swayed forward to press himself against the ground knee to sternum. The water and the vinyl felt painfully cold on his overheated skin and it shocked his system, clearing it of everything else for a brief moment. He lay there, prone, for a while, trying to figure out what came next. His limbs felt heavy and his brain felt stuffed with cotton; he wasn’t capable of thinking for himself in this state. He looked over at Merlin again, hoping for some direction.

Merlin smiled callously and made a “get on with it” gesture with his hand.

Lust and embarrassment hit Charlie in a coordinated attack. His cock pulsed under its covering and his breathing was ragged. This shouldn’t be hot, this shouldn’t make him feel like his pores were oozing need. There was something seriously fucked up about the way his brain responded to humiliation, but Charlie didn’t care right now. Not when Merlin looked like he was seconds from pulling him to his knees and pounding into him relentlessly, not when his brain felt coated in honey and his view of the world was blurry with intense satisfaction. Despite the blush on his cheeks and the wriggling of his stomach, Charlie was exactly where he wanted to be.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Charlie attempted to wiggle his hips from side to side in an approximation of a wiping motion. The movement was awkward and intensely uncomfortable and he couldn’t sustain it for more than a few passes. He stopped and breathed out through his nose. He knew what he needed to do; he just didn’t want to, he didn’t want to be that broken and vulnerable and willing in front of Merlin. Except—that was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to crack himself open and dig out the most shameful bits of his insides and hand them over to Merlin for safekeeping while the rest of him ran messily over their feet like egg whites separated from the yolk. With a little whine born of frantic desperation, he circled his hips in a parody of sex, thrusting his cock across the floor. The pressure and the slight friction was enough to have his brain lighting up with heat again and his cock dribbling fluid.

“Good boy,” Merlin purred, gratified.

Brain ringing like church bells, Charlie opened his eyes and his gaze locked onto Merlin’s. Spurred on by Merlin’s obvious enjoyment, he thrust his hips again, the motion less tentative this time. He wanted to show Merlin he was committed to this. Need sizzled across his skin and coalesced in his groin. Something bright and hot burst behind his eyes and everything around him took on a dream-like quality, becoming slow and languid and washed in a golden hue. Colors were brighter, sensations sharper, and the pull between him and Merlin was stronger; thought was a pleasant but faraway dream.

Eyes blazing with heated approval, Merlin took several steps closer to where Charlie was sprawled on the floor, obviously looking for a better view.

Lost to the frantic chase for pleasure and the haze of submission, Charlie whined desperately and moved his hips erratically. “I…I need—Please.” Arousal had knotted so tightly at the base of his spine that Charlie could think of little else. He was drifting, bobbing along with the motions of the ocean of surrender he’d jumped into headfirst. He was fighting to keep his head above water, fighting to keep from floating too far out to ever find his way home and he wanted to be able to stop; he wanted to let go entirely and let Merlin keep him afloat and anchored.

Something dark and possessive shone in Merlin’s eyes. “Okay, that’s clean enough. Ye can stop.” His voice was so deep and his accent so thick in his desire, he sounded like he was growling.

Charlie stilled, his body pulsing with want and urging him to do something to alleviate the ache. The need to obey was stronger. Humping the floor like a dog in heat might make pleasure sing in his blood, but obeying Merlin would overwhelm him, shatter him completely and pull him apart to his basest element.

Merlin bent over. “Okay, stand up for me, now.” He helped Charlie to his feet, a subtle thread of urgency in his movements.

Trembling, Charlie stood there and stared at Merlin. He was blown wide open, receptive. He was a blank canvas willing to absorb and display whatever masterpiece Merlin chose to paint him with.

Merlin smiled at Charlie, incongruously gentle compared to the tight lines of aggression in his body language. “All right, the mess is clean; all is forgiven now, Pet.”

Oddly emotional, Charlie let out a shuddering breath. “Thank you.” He was absurdly grateful. It was really rewarding to have stumbled a bit, but to have corrected his error and been forgiven completely for it, to wash it away like it never was.

Expression intense, Merlin put a cautious hand on Charlie’s neck. “How are you feeling?”

Charlie breathed out a soft sigh; Merlin’s touch was grounding. Charlie shut his eyes and licked his lips a few times. His head was swimming and his cock felt ready to burst, he felt vulnerable and embarrassed, he was achingly needy and placidly content. He looked back up at Merlin shyly. “Really good…Sir.” He didn’t use titles often, rarely found the correct headspace for that, and Merlin had been quite understanding and flexible about not requiring it. It felt right to use it here.

Merlin’s eyes widened briefly and then he grinned wolfishly and looked down at the wet towel on Charlie’s cock. “Excellent. Let’s get that off you.” He unsnapped the leather ring and then took it and the cloth away. He tossed both over his shoulder carelessly.

Having the restriction around his erection released pushed a spike of lust through Charlie’s stomach, and he shook with the force of it.

Merlin rubbed a soothing hand over Charlie’s shoulder. “Okay boy, I want you bent over the arm of the couch, feet spread and arms braced on the seat.”

Breathless with want, Charlie let out a shaky exhale. “Yes, Sir.” He hurried to the couch and positioned himself the way Merlin had requested.

Merlin stepped up behind Charlie and ran a hand over the curve of Charlie’s upturned ass in one long, slow stroke. “Yes. This is exactly how I want you.”

Anticipation curled around the base of Charlie’s skull. He trembled and squeezed his eyes shut, not knowing what to hope for, but knowing it was going to be good.

Merlin put both hands on Charlie’s ass and spread him open. “Now that is a nice view.”  
Embarrassed and pleased all over again, Charlie whimpered.

Merlin bent closer, his breath tickling over Charlie’s skin. “Such a pretty little hole begging for my attention.”

Charlie could feel his face flaming and he clenched his ass muscles involuntarily, wanting more than just the fluttery sensation of Merlin’s exhales. He was begging for attention, begging shamelessly like a whore, and he couldn’t have cared any less.

Merlin chuckled. “I wonder if the rest of you is as slutty as your needy little hole is?” He blew a stream of air over Charlie’s entrance.

The tickling chill raced through Charlie’s nerves and ratcheted up his desire. He whined and arched his back, pressing himself more firmly into Merlin’s hands, wantonly trying to encourage more stimulation.

Pleased, Merlin hummed. “So needy. Okay pretty, slutty boy, I’ll give you what you want.” He leaned forward and licked a broad, wet stripe across Charlie’s wrinkled muscle.

Heat exploded in Charlie’s brain. He shuddered and let out a gasping breath. “Thank you, Sir.”

Merlin made a vaguely surprised sound. “Polite little thing once you really get going, aren’t you?” He passed his tongue over Charlie again instead of giving him a chance to answer.

Carnal bliss washed over Charlie. He cried out softly, feeling weak under the pressure of so much hedonistic delight.

Merlin pressed a kiss to the small of Charlie’s back. “Do you think you could come from that alone? Just my tongue in your needy little hole?”

Charlie opened his mouth and tried to remember how speech went. “M—maybe?” he mumbled, tongue awkward in his mouth.

Merlin chuckled and crouched down behind Charlie. “You can come at any time you like, you don’t need permission. But you do have to stay still.” With that he brought his face close and began working Charlie over in earnest. He pressed the flat of his tongue to Charlie’s entrance and rolled it in an undulating movement for a few seconds and then swirled the tip around the pucker.

Electricity surging in his veins, Charlie panted desperately through parted lips and focused on not bucking his hips into the contact like Merlin had asked. His eyes slammed shut in an effort to reduce the amount of sensory input he forced his brain to process; anything on top of what Merlin was subjecting him too would surely overload it.

Merlin dug his fingers into the muscle of Charlie’s ass and flickered his tongue over his hole.

Potent pleasure stole the breath from Charlie’s lungs while he clenched his fingers around the couch cushion and hung his head.

Merlin sealed his lips over Charlie’s entrance and alternated sucking firmly and stabbing the point of his tongue at the center of the fluttering muscle.

“Oh.” Charlie shook and his arms felt weak and gelatinous, trembling with the effort of holding him upright. Every nerve ending in his body was alight with ecstasy, the sparkling colors of it twinkling behind his closed eyelids. “Oh, God.”  
Merlin hummed with dark satisfaction and pressed the tip of his tongue against Charlie’s pucker, pushing deliberately and barely slipping inside.

Arousal tightened in Charlie’s stomach like a fist and he whimpered pitifully.

Pressing harder, Merlin wiggled his tongue inside deeper.

Awareness dissolved, pleasure rocked his body, and Charlie keened, uncaring of how it made him look. Everything was texture and light, wrapped in heat and energy; Charlie felt so charged he needed to let go of some of the buildup any way he could.

Merlin thrust his tongue in and out of Charlie several times and then stopped to lick around the outside again.

Feeling like a leaf in a storm, Charlie trembled violently and panted erratically. Heat and need swirled inside him so intensely he was worried he would be carried away with the force of them. He wasn’t altogether sure he would care that much.

Merlin pulled away just far enough to speak. “So good for me, such a good boy.”

Involuntarily, Charlie whimpered. He hadn’t thought he had the mental space left to process anything other than how fantastic Merlin’s tongue felt inside him, but he was wrong. Merlin’s praise, the obvious approval in his tone, burned across his brain, destroying any last self-preservation instincts keeping him from submitting fully to Merlin.

Merlin shoved a hand between Charlie and the couch and wrapped proprietary fingers around Charlie’s erection. “Fuck my fist, Pet. Want you to come for me.” He leaned in and pressed his tongue inside Charlie.

Glorious friction overwhelmed Charlie’s sensory input. He moaned pathetically and jerked his hips in messy, uncoordinated thrusts, pushing his cock through the circle of Merlin’s fist with abandon, chasing climax.

Merlin wriggled his tongue deep inside Charlie, easily following the motions of Charlie’s body.  
Heat and pressure sliced through the tension in Charlie’s groin. Beautiful, incandescent release broke over him and scattered rapturous satisfaction through his limbs. He stiffened and his cock spilled all over the couch and Merlin’s hand. “Oh, God.”

Merlin hummed and leaned away from Charlie. “Good boy. You did so well for me, coming so prettily.” He patted Charlie on the thigh fondly.

Weak with the force of his orgasm, Charlie’s arms trembled and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold himself up. Little pulses of pleasure continued to throb like an echo in his muscles and he felt wrung-out; he’d never felt better.

Merlin withdrew his hand from between Charlie’s body and the couch.

Warm and sated, Charlie could easily lie here forever. He sighed, blissfully content.

Merlin stood straight behind him. “Stay right there. I’ll be right back.”

Fully relaxed, Charlie nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

Merlin walked over to where he’d tossed the wet rag earlier and scooped it off the floor. He wiped his hand clean and then continued on to the cabinet to retrieve a few items.

Charlie watched Merlin move confidently around the room with hooded eyes, curious about what came next.

Merlin returned and stepped behind Charlie. “You okay?”

Merlin’s tone was so warm and affectionate and it washed over Charlie in a wave of comfort and safety. Charlie exhaled roughly. “Arms are tired, Sir.” It was the only complaint he had and he wanted total honesty in this safe space Merlin had created for him.

Merlin stroked a hand down Charlie’s back. “Just a little longer for me, okay. You think you can do that?”

Comforted, Charlie closed his eyes. “Yes, Sir.” He hadn’t really been all that concerned about whatever Merlin was going to ask of him, he’d planned to give it no matter what, but it was nice to be reassured in that way, to be consulted.

A click sounded behind Charlie and then Merlin’s wet fingers were at his entrance. “You make the prettiest noises when you come, boy. I think I want to hear them again.”

Wary, Charlie tensed. “Sir, I—“ He hadn’t climaxed this close together since his teens; he honestly didn’t know if he could.

“Shh.” Merlin rubbed soothing circles on the small of Charlie’s back with one hand while his other rubbed circles around his pucker spreading lube. “I’ll get you there, don’t worry. I just need you to stay still and let go. Can you do that for me, Pretty? Can you let go and trust me to take you where I want you?”

Charlie shuddered and concentrated on keeping his breathing even, anxiousness starting to penetrate his little bubble of blissful contentment. Things had been going so well, but what if this was the point where Merlin asked too much of him and everything fell apart? He’d be devastated; pleasing Merlin was addictive. “I’ll do my best, Sir. I’ll try to make you proud.”

Merlin pressed a quick kiss to the small of Charlie’s back. “Good. That’s so good. I’m already so proud of you Pretty. Taking everything so well and ready to take more just because I want you to.” Merlin slipped the tip of two fingers inside him, wiggled them a bit and then withdrew. “I know you can do this for me, Pet. Let me work you over.”

The syrupy-sweet words Merlin spoke stuck to everything like honey, coating his insides with heat and need. A blast of lust reignited the hunger in Charlie’s belly, chasing away the beginnings of fear. He gasped and arched his back, suddenly needing to feel Merlin deep inside him, needing to be that connected. Needing Merlin to keep his damn promise and work him over good. “Yes. Thank you.”

Merlin groaned, hot and promising. “Yeah, just like that.” He pushed his fingers in again, farther this time. “Such a slutty boy for me. Didn’t think you could do it and here you are fucking back on my fingers the second they’re inside you.”

The warm stretch in his ass spread across Charlie’s skin rapidly, forcing a moan out between his trembling lips. To his surprise, his cock began twitching back to life, filling with blood again.

Merlin pressed his fingers all the way inside Charlie and paused, letting his digits spread him without any movement.

Deliciously full, Charlie bit his lip and panted through his nose. A frantic craving was building in him again, whispering at him to move, to soothe the need crawling through him. Instead, Charlie let the ache settle over him, let the denial drown him in heat and coax his cock back to full hardness. This wasn’t about what he wanted; this was about satisfying Merlin. This was about submission.

Merlin smoothed his free hand over Charlie’s ribs. “Such a good boy. Want to see you fall apart for me.” He started thrusting his fingers into Charlie in a steady rhythm.

Thick, heady pleasure blanketed Charlie’s body. He shivered wildly and let the sensations take him.

Merlin’s probing fingers skated over Charlie’s gland.

Nerves singing with joy, Charlie’s head jerked up and he cried out loudly, simply wanting to release some of the frantic energy building in him.

“Ah.” Merlin rubbed against that spot mercilessly. “There it is.”

Charlie panted and shook his head back and forth; he was crumbling beneath the weight of so much heat and hunger. He was going to go to pieces if Merlin kept this up. It was going to feel amazing.

Merlin added a third finger and set a brutal tempo, pegging Charlie’s prostate on almost every stroke. “You’re taking this so well for me.”

Lust climbing higher, Charlie whined. “Th—thank you.”

Control cracking marginally, Merlin growled and shoved his fingers in faster. “Are you hard? Are you ready for me again, Pet?”

Charlie nodded desperately. “Y—yes.” He heaved out a ragged breath and managed to tack on, “Sir,” after only a moment’s pause. He’d never felt more ready for anything in his life.

Merlin hummed and curled his fingers against Charlie’s prostate. “Rub yourself against the couch. Let me see how much you want to get off for me. Show me you’re willing to act like a bitch in heat just to feel that high I give you.” He slowed the thrusting of his fingers to a leisurely rocking.

Overpowered by his lust, Charlie moaned and bucked his hips, rutting helplessly against the armrest while trying to push back against Merlin’s fingers at the same time. The rough slide was a relief and yet it just made his need spiral even more out of control, building it to an impossible level.  
Merlin groaned. “God, you’re so fucking pretty like this.” He pushed his fingers into Charlie harder. “That’s it boy, rub off on the couch while you fuck yourself on my fingers. Want to see you chase it like the needy slut you are.”

Desperation burned everything but the hot, fluttering sensation every push of his hips produced from Charlie’s brain. He whimpered and increased the speed of his hips without any conscious decision to do so. He was nothing but a mess of burning ecstasy, insatiable hunger, and fragile trust in Merlin’s care of him.

Merlin stabbed his fingers in and out of Charlie viciously. “So good.”

Charlie’s frantic movements lost all semblance of control, becoming erratic and jerky. Pressure was building at the base of his spine, gathered into a tight ball of heat and satisfaction. Release was less a distant goal now, more of a tangible thing. Charlie wanted to reach out and take it violently.

Merlin hummed. “Are you close?” He punctuated the question by curling his fingers and scraping them across Charlie’s gland.

“Ah!” Charlie was shaking so hard now it was almost more convulsing. “Y—yes.” He rocked his hips as hard as he could, blindly adding as much sensation as he could, eagerly throwing as much fuel on the fire raging inside him as he could. If this maelstrom of sensation and tangled emotions destroyed him, it would certainly be worth it.

Merlin thrust his fingers savagely. “But you can’t get there.”

It wasn’t a question, but Charlie thought he was supposed to answer it anyway. “No.” The word was more a moan of frustration than anything else. Charlie could feel his release hovering there, just out of reach and separated from him by a thin veil. Gossamer-thin though it was, Charlie couldn’t seem to punch through that last barrier and hurtle into completion no matter how hard he tried.

Unsympathetic, Merlin pushed a fourth finger inside of Charlie.

Dark, pain-wrapped pleasure twisted in his belly and Charlie keened and threw his head back.  
Merlin forced his fingers into Charlie as hard and as deep as they would go. “Tell me what you need to get there. What’s going to push you over that edge?”

“I…I don’t—“ Charlie gasped and gulped in air, rutting helplessly. “Touch me, please.” He didn’t know if that would actually do it, but it sounded good and he wanted it regardless.

Merlin groaned and shoved his hand underneath Charlie’s hips impatiently. “So pretty. Come for me, Pet. Let me feel it.”

Merlin’s fingers were barely wrapped around the shaft of Charlie’s cock and he was coming again, lights exploding behind his eyes. He threw his head back and wailed as intense physical gratification ravaged his body, shredding everything in him to tattered ribbons in the process.

Sounding stunned, Merlin let out an explosive breath and pulled his fingers out of Charlie carefully. “Goddamn.”

Charlie’s arms finally failed him, and he collapsed down against the couch, entire body twitching with aftershocks of such a powerful climax.

Merlin took a deep breath. “You’re doing so good, my sweet boy. How are you feeling?”

Charlie sighed happily. “Incredible.” His entire body was suffused with warmth and he felt pleasantly used and overworked.

Merlin laughed, rough and merciless. “Good, because I’m not done with you yet.”

Charlie whimpered, unsure if the shiver skating down his spine was due to lust or fear. More than likely it was some indefinable combination of the two, but sorting it out was too much work for Charlie’s brain to undertake currently.

Merlin chuckled darkly. “We’ve got to move for this next part.”

Hating that idea, Charlie whined. Moving seemed like way too lofty a goal.

Merlin huffed in amusement. “I know, I know. Can you stand by yourself, or do you need help?”

Summoning what little willpower he still possessed, Charlie pushed himself up onto his hands and rocked his weight back onto his feet. “I think I’m okay, Sir.”

Merlin took a step back to give him some room. “Okay then. I want you on your back on the couch, boy.”

Charlie straightened and stepped around the edge of the couch on shaky legs. He tried to lower himself to the cushions gracefully, but he was pretty sure all he managed was an inelegant flop. He looked up at Merlin from his position on his back, wondering what else was in store for him, what else Merlin had planned.

Hungrily, Merlin’s gaze raked over Charlie from head to toe, glowing with possession and the clear desire to take. “Spread your legs.”

Overwhelmed by the naked dominance Merlin was displaying, Charlie swallowed thickly and arranged his legs as they’d been earlier, one foot on the floor and one over the back.

Hastily, Merlin pulled a condom out of his pocket and tossed the foil square onto Charlie’s stomach.

Unprepared, Charlie flinched at the impact.

Hands shaking with eagerness, Merlin unfastened his trousers and quickly shucked them, kicking them away impatiently. “You are going to feel so good around my cock.”

Charlie whimpered and spread his legs just a fraction wider, inviting Merlin with his body since words felt too complicated at the moment.

Merlin smirked and crawled onto the couch between Charlie’s open thighs. He plucked the condom from Charlie’s belly and tore it open with his teeth. Quickly, he rolled it down over himself then leaned forward and planted a hand on the couch next to Charlie’s waist. He met Charlie’s gaze. “Legs over my shoulders.”

Intimacy and intensity swelled around Charlie and he bit his lip and moved his legs to rest on Merlin’s shoulders even while he remained mostly unaware of anything other than Merlin’s intent stare laced with so much sinful promise.

Slow and deliberate, Merlin leaned forward a little more, tilting Charlie’s ass up. He wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and guided the head to Charlie’s entrance, pushing through the smear of fluid painted there. “You wet enough?”

Charlie nodded frantically. Even if it wasn’t enough, he wouldn’t have asked for more lubrication; the state he was in, he wanted the burn. More friction would just echo the intensity of what was passing between them; it would feel like telling Merlin what was in his head and his heart without words.

Given permission, Merlin growled and pushed in harshly. He worked himself inside with continuous rolls of his hips that breached Charlie progressively deeper until he was buried inside him. It wasn’t quite a brutal possession, but it was forceful and relentless and the complete and total taking of Charlie was never anything but an inevitable reality throughout.

The pressure and the fullness were almost too much for Charlie. He jerked and pushed against Merlin’s body weight feeling oversensitive and just needing to release all the desperate energy thrumming through him. Surely the human body was never meant to contain this much.

Eyes boring into Charlie’s, Merlin pressed his hips forward, sheathing himself that last half inch deeper, and held still, forcing Charlie to open as wide as possible and maintain it. “Don’t fight it. Give it to me, Pet.”

Trusting Merlin’s judgment, Charlie whimpered and went limp. He ached everywhere, felt bruised and tired, but if Merlin thought he could do this, then Charlie felt confident that he could. He didn’t know when he’d started thinking that Merlin knew his body better than he did.

Merlin sighed blissfully. “Good boy. I am so lucky to have such a sweet boy who can take me so well.”

Slayed by the genuine pleasure in Merlin’s voice, Charlie shuddered and sucked in a wet breath. He hadn’t anticipated how powerful those two words could be, what they were capable of convincing him to hand over.

Looking down to where their bodies joined, Merlin wrapped a hand around Charlie’s limp cock and started stroking. “Come on pretty boy, get hard for me again.”

Charlie was too sensitive for it to feel good. The gritty drag of Merlin’s palm against his limp flesh ignited a wave of painful tingling in his groin that felt a little like he’d stuck his dick in a light socket—jarring and wrong. He moaned pitifully and squeezed his eyes shut in a useless effort to escape. But even with the buzzing discomfort scraping at his raw nerves, there was enough sensual heat creeping beneath the surface to make the overall effect a confusing jumble of sensations.

Unyielding, Merlin kept stroking insistently until Charlie’s flesh twitched to life, half-hard in his hands. “There we go, Pet.” He pulled his hips back and then slammed back into Charlie roughly.

“Oh!” Pain faded and Charlie’s brain only registered ecstasy for one blindingly perfect instant, his hips bucking upward instinctively to meet Merlin’s thrust.

“Yeah,” Merlin breathed out and started moving his hips, rocking into Charlie with slow but deep thrusts.

Powerful, devastating pleasure swamped Charlie’s overworked body and he wasn’t even sure if it was actually good or not. He reached up and wrapped his hands around Merlin’s arms, squeezing desperately; it was the only way he knew to communicate just what was happening inside him.

Merlin groaned and sped his hips up. He tightened his fist around Charlie’s cock.

Sensation battered Charlie in a way he’d never experienced before. It tore at him, clawed him to shreds, wrecked him in every way, yet buried him in so much heat and eroticism that he enjoyed every minute of his uncomfortable destruction. He made desperate little “ah, ah,” noises with every stroke and dug his fingers into Merlin’s muscles harder the more wound up he became.

Merlin fucked into Charlie harder and snarled. “Gonna make you come for me again, Pet. Gonna shatter you completely.” There was a shake to his voice and his words lost the clipped precision he normally spoke with.

Charlie gasped and arched his back. “I—I can’t.” As good as he felt, he was nowhere near orgasm. His body was too tired and there was too much pain wrapped around every enjoyable sensation for him to simply sink into the torrent of stimuli and let them all wash over him.

Merlin growled dangerously and put more force into his thrusts. “You can and you will.”  
Pain-soaked arousal detonated in Charlie’s brain and he whimpered pathetically. “It hurts. I really—“ His words trailed off into a moan. “Really don’t think I can.”

Merlin pulled his hand off Charlie’s erection to spit in his palm and then wrapped it around him firmly again. He gave Charlie a pleading look. “Just trust me, Pretty. Let go and let me get you there.”

Something about the combination of the now-slick slide and Merlin’s words hit Charlie like a blow to the head and he went lax beneath Merlin, flames of arousal burning him from the inside out. All of a sudden this felt like pieces of his psyche that had been missing his whole life were finally slotting into place.

Appeased, Merlin picked up the pace of his thrusting and grunted with the effort.

Charlie’s orgasm caught him entirely by surprise, crashing over him out of nowhere. He felt torn apart by the viciousness with which it swept over him. He shuddered and whimpered his way through it, eyes squeezed shut tightly. Only a few beads of moisture bubbled out of his slit and Charlie was half-convinced that his release was more uncomfortable than anything else, even as a familiar languid satisfaction stole over him.

Watching Charlie, devouring the sight of him in the throes of release voraciously, Merlin’s eyes blazed and his hips faltered in their rhythm slightly, but his hand never stopped moving over  
Charlie’s cock. “Again,” he commanded imperiously.

What? Charlie was done now. He was too raw and too used-up for there to be any pleasure to temper the discomfort of Merlin’s continued consumption of his body. No matter how much he might want to please Merlin, he couldn’t do this again—it wasn’t physically possible. Charlie’s eyes flew open and he shook his head desperately. “No, please.”

Merlin growled furiously. “Yes. Again.” The tone of his voice said they would keep at this until Charlie complied.

Charlie moaned pitifully, desperation choking him. Every inch of him felt over-exposed, every part of him violently protesting the idea of having to accept more sensation. He’d burned his nerve endings irrevocably with too much heat and too much hedonism. They were raw and aching now and there was no way anything else that happened to him could feel nice.

Merlin shifted back and let Charlie’s legs fall over the crook of his arms. He brought the hand on the couch to Charlie’s hip and held him steady for a handful of sharp, quick thrusts. He slowed his strokes over Charlie’s dick, rhythm more coaxing than demanding.

The change in angle meant every thrust Merlin’s cock scraped over Charlie’s gland and a frantic little flare of white-hot bliss skated up his spine. He whined and impossibly he felt his dick firm up again. He’d never gone completely soft after his last climax under Merlin’s constant attention, but now he was more than just plumped up. It was entirely distressing; it felt a little like his body was betraying him. He’d honestly thought he possessed better self-preservation instincts than this; there was no way another orgasm wouldn’t destroy him completely.

Merlin grinned savagely and bucked into Charlie with more force. “Yeah, that’s it. Give it all to me, sweet boy. Gonna take everything from you.”

There was no way Charlie could refuse a command of that sort. No matter what the personal cost, at this point all he wanted was to please Merlin. He shuddered and closed his eyes. He let his body go limp, hoping fervently that it would be enough. Pain and pleasure—it all washed over him, but none of it felt like it actually touched him. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes; Charlie didn’t know if it was the pain or the desperation or the frustration that made them appear.  
Merlin started stroking Charlie’s cock more determinedly and thrust into him harder, deeper, trying to push him to respond in the way he wanted.

The sore and abused pleasure centers of Charlie’s brain lit up and he moaned helplessly, unable to manage his body’s responses and reactions in any way. More moisture built in his eyes and spilled over, tracking down his cheeks in salty rivulets.

Merlin groaned and his fingers tightened around Charlie’s shaft and pumped him harder. “Come for me, Charlie. Show me you can do it.”

Brutal, overwhelming need imploded within Charlie, pulling his awareness in on itself and shredding every system in his body with the combined force of debilitating pleasure and burning agony. Charlie keened high and desperate. His cock jerked, but no fluid pulsed out the tip, his thoroughly drained balls drawing up and rocketing him through a dry orgasm while his eyes leaked steadily.

 

Composure shattered, Merlin leaned forward and plastered their chests together. He breathed out raggedly against the skin of Charlie’s neck. “Fuck.” He rammed his cock inside Charlie in an uneven rhythm.

Collapsing, Charlie moaned tiredly, body too overworked to even register the sensation of Merlin moving inside him frantically. There was nothing left of him, he was just a dried up, empty husk, and it felt startlingly good. This was the sparkling prize atop the mountain he’d always been seeking and had never been able to grab.

Merlin lifted his head and dragged his tongue through the trail of moisture on Charlie’s cheeks, licking up his tears. “Beautiful.” He bucked his hips a few last times and grunted when he came.  
Charlie lay beneath Merlin trembling and panting, attempting to pull the scattered pieces of himself back together. This is what he’d needed when he’d showed up at the club tonight, but he’d never anticipated actually getting it; he had no plan in place for getting himself back to functional in the aftermath.

Merlin pulled back and looked at Charlie with a smug, sated smile. “And that, my pretty pet was your lesson in letting go.”

Giddy and overwhelmed, Charlie couldn’t do anything other than laugh helplessly. Everything else could fucking wait.

Merlin brought a hand up to stroke through Charlie’s sweaty curls. “Now then Pet, is there anything you know you need right now?”

Charlie tucked his face into Merlin’s neck and mumbled sleepily against his skin. “You’ll take care of it.” It was instinctive to say, but Charlie truly believed it in his bones after everything they’d just been through together.

Merlin cupped a hand around the back of Charlie’s head to cradle him closer and pressed a light kiss to Charlie’s head. “Of course I will, Pretty.”


End file.
